


topsy turvy

by WattStalf



Series: Mentoring [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Switching, cos peter is still too young for this shit, damn it tony, even all these months later, im still going to hell, more feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tony lets Peter top and tries not to think too much on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEY guess WHO IS KIND OF BACK IN ACTION??? at the very least, i wrote some PWP for this old series, like i said i might someday. I rewatched Civil War and guess fucking what  
> I shipped it harder this time  
> im still going to hell  
> 

“You're sure about this, right?” asks Peter. “You're definitely sure about this?” Tony's getting so used to the sound of his nervous laughter, just as he is getting used to all the things that come with Peter. They've been at this for much longer than he ever thought he would allow, and even though he's still struggling to keep from drowning in the guilt of that alone, it's becoming easier for him.

Part of him still thinks that even the fact that it's becoming easier for him is enough reason to feel guilty, but he's trying to tell that part to shut the hell up as often as possible. He's promised to accept this one good thing, no matter how wrong it may be; he's promised himself that because, no matter what reasons he may have for holding back, he's already in too deep and everything has gone so far to shit that he wants _something_. Even if, in the back of his mind, he knows that this one good thing could end up making things worse for him, he's going to try and let himself be happy, for at least a little while.

“I thought you wanted to try something new,” he replies, and it's not the first time that he's noticed the heaviness starting to disappear from his voice. At least when they're alone together, he can breathe a bit more easily. “You gotta learn some time, right, kid?”

The boy flushes, something he does incredibly often and something Tony finds incredibly sexy, not that he's admitted to that yet. “Yeah, well, um...yeah! Yeah, I mean, yeah, I definitely  _want_ to, I just... _you_ do, right?”

Just like his nervous laughter, Peter's constant uncertainty, constant questions, and constant need for permission and approval from his  _role model_ \- and does that phrase leave a bad taste in his mouth or excite him? Tony isn't sure anymore- are things that he's used to. And, of course, things he's beginning to find endearing, as hesitant as he may be. He doesn't want to say that he's falling for Peter or that he already has, doesn't even want to think about that, but things are certainly shifting in their strange sort of relationship.

“Sure do,” he says simply, biting back several snarky remarks that come to the surface. He knows Peter can handle his wit, but sometimes he decides to be nice and doesn't think about what that might mean. It's almost hilarious, how hard he's trying to avoid what he already knows. For now, at least, he can push those thoughts aside as he starts talking Peter through thinks and getting the both of them ready, and by the time he's on his elbows and knees, with Peter behind him, he's actually managed to forget about it for a little while.

He doesn't struggle too much when he starts to finger Tony, since he was coached well enough and has more than enough experience on the receiving end. At the very least, he works in two fingers and flexes and hooks and scissors them just as Tony always did for him. And he's not bad, and Tony can start to enjoy himself, and he lets out a moan to let the kid know that he's doing just fine.

“Do you think I should...I mean, you know, should I really get started now? If, I mean, if you want me to.” He's getting even more nervous than usual, and trying so hard to play it off. It's fucking adorable, and Tony can't help but think.

“Go for it, kid,” he replies, bracing himself for what he knows has the potential to end disastrously. Peter positions himself and takes a deep breath, and slowly, too slowly, starts to press himself into the older man. He's being too cautious, even though he really doesn't have much to worry about, it feels like he's straining, forcing himself to take it slow and be careful.

“Come on, you got this,” Tony mumbles, realizing how ridiculous he sounds in this context. “You _really_ don't need to take your time, alright?”

But then Peter gives a quick jerk of his hips and Tony winces as the younger man is suddenly completely buried within him. He wasn't expecting him to shift dynamics  _that_ quickly, but he lets out a loud moan that drowns out any noise of pain Tony might have made.

“Oh god,” he breathes. “Oh, god, is that okay?” His voice is hardly coherent and he feels like he's shaking. “That's okay, right? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I can't...I just...oh my god, I just...”

“It's fine,” Tony manages to say. He promises himself to hold on until the kid has it figured out, because he knows he'll figure it out, and then things will be just fine for him. Peter manages to regain his composure enough to start to move, and it is still awkward at first, and it is still a little bit painful. Tony simply grits his teeth, and tries not to let any of his discomfort show as his lover eases into things.

“Sorry,” he keeps saying, because he knows that he's messing up. Once he manages to get used to it, however, he starts to remember what Tony told him, and then he's able to jerk his hips in a rhythm that doesn't cause much pain at all. In fact, it feels rather nice, and Tony moans as he really begins to enjoy himself. Of course, he forgets that this is Peter's first time doing something like _this_ , and it takes him approximately fifty seconds to come after figuring it out.

His endurance has gotten a lot better in their time together, but even so, it's something new, so Tony's almost proud that he managed to last this long. It doesn't take long for Peter to come to his senses and start stammering out his apology for that, but Tony just waves a hand to silence him. He's known what he was getting into, at least with this; as for the rest of their relationship, he isn't sure if he'll ever know exactly what he's gotten into.

Peter is nearly out of breath as he pulls out and comes to rest beside Tony, looking embarrassed. The older man gives him time to catch his breath, accidentally allowing himself to become lost in thought as a result. It's times like this that he's reminded that he's really all the experience Peter has, and that's when the guilt tries to creep back in and he has to focus his efforts on  _not letting it_ . He's already deciding not to think about that anymore, and he's going to  _enjoy_ this, damn it.

At the very least, he manages to cut off that line of thought before he starts to question- and potentially confirm- where his feelings are headed. After all, why else would he really be so determined to enjoy this? Why else would he care so much, about Peter and about their fucked up excuse for a relationship?

Even if he already knows the truth, in the back of his mind, he thinks that, as long as he doesn't actually allow himself to come to that conclusion, to directly think about it, then it hasn't happened yet. He's grateful for the distraction when Peter speaks up to offer to finish him off with his mouth. This is going to get any less fucked up, he knows, but he certainly isn't going to complicate it further with his own feelings.

 


End file.
